escalofrío
by soshan
Summary: ¿puede el hombre de hielo sentir escalofríos? slash JPxBobby
1. primer escalofrío

Nota de la autora/ disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, por mucho que los pida por navidad, yo sólo los utilizo para mis pequeños placeres privados, y de momento no se quejan.

aviso: este fanfiction contiene slash, si no te gusta no se que haces aquí todavía.

--------------------

--------------------

**Escalofrío**

El sol ya se está poniendo y noto como desciende la temperatura en un momento, siento un escalofrío.

¿y que tiene de especial? Os preguntareis. Pues nada, pero resulta gracioso si tenemos en cuenta que por estos lares me llaman "el hombre de hielo" ¿enciende alguna luz? De ser así supongo que no tendré que deciros que soy un mutante, un superhéroe y un contable (vale, no tiene mucho que ver pero llena el currículo).

¿y que narices haces sentado en el tejado de ese edificio tan enorme? Os pregutareis también. La respuesta es sencilla: nada. Nada en absoluto, ni siquiera estoy pensando, bueno, ahora sí pero hace un momento no.

Hace unas cuantas horas subí aquí para estar solo, pero solo de verdad, no como cuando estoy ahí bajo, que estoy igual de solo pero tengo que pretender que no lo estoy, para que la gente no se de cuenta y poder seguir estándolo...¿tiene acaso sentido?

En resumen: que subí hace un buen rato, y desde entonces aquí sigo.

Ya han salido las estrellas, y empiezo a plantearme seriamente cambiar a mi forma helada para no notar el frío que me entumece las manos, pero últimamente me cuesta cada vez más hacerlo, me da auténtico pánico la mera idea de no poder volver a descongelarme.

Ah¿no lo sabías? Mi pecho se esta convirtiendo en hielo 24 horas al día, y, bueno, no me siento tan graciosillo como antes... claro que no debía de ser tan bueno cuando la gente no ha notado el cambio...

Desde aquí arriba hay una vista excelente, y puedo ver las luces de un coche que se acerca y aparca, en cuanto su dueño da dos pasos fuera de coche puedo reconocerlo.

Vosotros también lo pillarías enseguida si lo vierais andar...tan arrogante, tan altivo, tan...tan Beaubier.

-¡Robert! –oigo desde arriba como me llama con ese acento francés suyo que me pone de los nervios- ¿qué haces ahí?

Y no bien ha acabado de pronunciar estas palabras me lo encuentro cara a cara.

Si ya sabíais quien era yo, supongo que también sabréis quien es él, y no tendré que deciros que es un mutante y que entre sus poderes se encuentra la supervelocidad y ¡anda, mira! La capacidad de volar.

Me mira con cara extrañada y se sienta a mi lado sin esperar si quiera a que le invite, aunque, claro, este es un tejado público.

-¿qué haces aquí? –me repite

-tomar el sol¿no es obvio?

-...

-vamos, hombre¿es que no sabes reirte?

-si, pero solo lo hago cuando algo me hace gracia.

-oh! -y me llevo las manos al corazón sobre actuando claramente.

Este gesto hace que relaje los hombros y le provoca una leve sonrisa, la verdad es que cuando no esta tenso parece otra persona, claro que no pasa muy a menudo y es una pena porque así está más guapo.

-aún no me has contestado.

-no hacía nada en particular, solo disfrutar de las vistas.

-así que interrumpo un momento de profunda reflexión personal.

-no creo que yo sea capaz de "profunda reflexión personal", pero gracias por sugerirlo.

-en serio Robert, últimamente estas distinto, como más...serio.

vaya, pues parece que alguien sí que lo ha notado después de todo.

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

No puedo evitar el mirarle con cara de extrañeza; aquí tengo al gran Jean-Paul Beaubier, que sólo baja de su pedestal para reñir a los críos y demostrar su superioridad al resto del mundo, preguntándome por lo que me preocupa.

-¿porqué me miras así?

-no pensé que te importara en lo mas mínimo lo que me pueda estar pasando Jean-Paul.

Se calla y mira al frente fijamente, cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

-claro que me importa, al fin y al cabo no puedo despreocuparme del sufrimiento de un compañero, no?

Se me escapa una risita.

-creo que "sufrimiento" puede ser un poco exagerado.

-pero reconoces que te pasa algo.

-no, de hecho ni siquiera se en que te basas para decir que estoy más serio.- y le ofrezco la mejor de mis sonrisas despreocupadas, una que manejo a la perfección después de años de práctica.

-pues ayer, sin ir más lejos, te cruzaste con Alex en el comedor, le diste con el codo y le pediste disculpas. D.I.S.C.U.L.P.A.S¡a Alex!- y pone cara de asombro¿tan obvio es que no trago a ese tío?- Y luego te fuiste como si nada.

-eso solo demuestra que soy una persona educada.

Y él levanta un ceja indicándome que no se lo traga.

-además, mírate.

Por un momento creo que va a señalar las bolsas debajo de mis ojos, producto de sucesivas noches en vela, pero sus manos señalan mi torso, y respiro aliviado.

-llevas puesta una camiseta negra.

-¿tienes algo contra este color?

-yo no, pero tú sí. Desde que he llegado a este lugar, jamás te he visto llevar algo de un solo color, y mucho menos negro.

La evidencia se nota en mi silencio, y con un suspiro me rindo. Además ¿qué importa si alguien sabe que me pasa algo? No quiero que la gente sepa lo del hielo pero...tal vez un poco de compresión no me haría daño ¿verdad?.

Lo que sí me resulta muy raro es que sea Estrella quien esta aquí sentado conmigo, sacándome información y no Scott, Hank o Warren.

-Bobby... si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo comprendo, pero...llevas semanas así, ya es hora de que te desahogues con alguien, va a ver a tus amigos,-pero llegados aquí no puedo evitar cortarle con un risa sarcástica- ¿qué¿qué he dicho¿Te has peleado con ellos o algo?

-No, que va, pero creo que tienen mejores cosas de las que ocuparse.

-así que es eso, te sientes solo.

Me mira fijamente, intentando adentrarse en mi mente para buscar la respuesta, y por un momento me gustaría que lo lograra para no tener que explicárselo, porque, seamos francos, decir en voz alta que estoy asustado es demasiado patético hasta para mí.

-Si. Bueno, no...solo en parte. Es largo de contar.

-yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

No se como lo hecho pero me ha convencido para hablar con él, y aquí estamos los dos, sentados en la cocina cerveza en mano, y yo procuro evitar su mirada todo lo que puedo, porque sé que me observa con esos ojos azules que, Dios me valga, la verdad es que imponen bastante.

-¿y bien¿vas a contarme algo o tengo que adivinarlo yo?

-mira Estrella, yo no...

-Jean-Paul.

-¿perdona?

-mi nombre es Jean-Paul.

-ah, si claro, perdona...lo que te decía es que no estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea.

-estoy seguro de que yo no estoy en la lista de personas con las que hablar de tus asuntos personales pero, sinceramente Robert, llevas semanas así y no voy a dejar que acabes sumido en un circulo vicioso de auto-compasión y miseria.

Me quedo parado un momento mientras digiero lo que me acaba de decir¿semanas¿auto-compasión? Este tío es un telépata y no nos ha dicho nada a nadie.

-Cierra la boca Robert, se te va a secar. –y yo obedezco, y espero- como veo que no cooperas, iré deduciendo...veamos...¿esto tiene algo que ver con Lorna?

-No. Bueno...sí, solo en parte.-le pego un trago a la cerveza, uno muy largo, lo voy a necesitar.

-creo que eso ya te lo he oído antes...


	2. segundo escalofrío

Nota de la autora/ disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, por mucho que los pida por navidad, yo sólo los utilizo para mis pequeños placeres privados, y de momento no se quejan.

aviso: este fanfiction contiene slash, si no te gusta no se que haces aquí todavía.

--------------------

--------------------

**Escalofrío**

capítulo segundo

Ya me estaba cansando, quiero decir que aunque sé que no es asunto mío no puedo evitar decirle algo porque se estaba poniendo pesado.

Puede que también tenga algo que ver el hecho de que no soporte ver sufrir a mi amor platónico...nah, es que se estaba poniendo cansino.

Y aquí lo tengo delante evadiendo mis preguntas y bebiendo cerveza como si le fuera la vida en ello.

La cocina está pacíficamente desierta para estas horas de la noche, pero es sábado, al fin y al cabo, y la gente tiene cosas mejores que hacer que pasearse por la cocina o consolar compañeros/objetos de deseo.

Miro mi cerveza, o en cualquier caso este asqueroso brebaje que los americanos tienen el descaro de llamar cerveza, el color verde del botellín me recuerda a cierta persona que creo tiene bastante que ver con todo esto, la muy bruja. No se lo merece.

Igual tiene razón y esto no ha sido tan buena idea. Sé que acercarme tanto a él cuando no puedo tenerlo solo va a servir para hacerme daño, debo de tener un lado masoquista que no conocía.

Señor...¿porqué tengo que enamorarme de los que no me convienen?

Pero mirando las cosas por el lado positivo...mientras evade mi mirada me da vía libre para observarlo, y pese a su actual y lamentable estado, debo decir que me gusta lo que veo, no solo su cuerpo (y Dios! Como me gusta su cuerpo) sino también ese lado vulnerable que procura esconder debajo de capas y capas de bromas y sonrisas falsas.

No sé porqué nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora, es cierto que se le da bien esconder su sufrimiento, pero si yo he podido verlo los demás también deberían.

Ah...el gesto de su cara me parte el corazón, me gustaría poder abrazarle y decirle que todo está bien, que todo pasará.

Pero¡mierda! no puedo hacerlo. Vuelve a la realidad Jean-Paul, lo más probable es que te partiría la cara y no volvería a hablarte jamás.

Habrá que usar otros métodos, pero primero tengo que hacerlo hablar...¿esa es su tercera cerveza!

-Bobby¿cuántas llevas?

-humm... no lo sé ¿importa?

-si, si no has cenado nada, un coma etílico no te va a ayudar a solucionar tus problemas ¿sabes?

-ah... –y mira para otro lado.

Ya me estoy cansando, habrá que usar tácticas un poco más directas.

Le quito la cerveza de la mano y eso capta su atención¡bien, Por fin me mira a los ojos¿y ahora porqué aparta la mirada? Creo que ya ha bebido bastante...yo, por otra parte, sí que necesito un trago.

Siento como clava en mí sus ojos azules mientras me bebo lo que queda de la botella de una vez.

-¡Tu te vas a poner peor que yo!- me dice, y noto un tono cómico en su voz.

-perfecto, porque así a lo mejor puedo comprenderte, ya que no parece que quieras explicarme nada.

Y vuelve a bajar la vista. Yupi.

-Jean-Paul ¿alguna vez has querido para el tiempo y volver atrás?

- ah...si, claro que si.

Levanta los ojos de la mesa de madera, se lo que quiere decir esa mirada, me pide que me explique, que se lo cuente, por un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza el hecho de que es él el que debería estar hablando, que para eso lo he arrastrado hasta aquí; pero como ya he dicho es tan solo un segundo, y me doy cuenta de que este es el rato más largo que hemos pasado juntos, el mayor número de frases seguidas en una conversación, lo que es verdaderamente triste, casi tan triste como que sea ahora mismo cuando me gustaría para el tiempo.

-fue hace bastantes años, por algo que dije...a mi hermana...-es todo lo que consigo hacer salir de mi boca, mientras recuerdo aquel momento, todo el sufrimiento que me causó aquellas simples frases se debe reflejar en mi cara ahora, por que le oigo decir:

-y te gustaría no haberlo dicho nunca. –sus ojos brillan bajo la luz de la cocina y me capturan, me pierdo en los destellos de azul que tan poco se parecen a los míos pese a compartir color.

Me olvido de mi hermana, de lo que le dije, de la cocina, de la cerveza, de todo. Solo existen estos ojos que me atrapan y me envuelven y...¿porqué no aparta la mirada? Y ah, me dan escalofríos. Por primera vez en la noche soy yo quien aparta la vista.

-S-si, después de aquello dejó de hablarme durante mucho tiempo.

-pero al final te perdonó, no? –su voz se quiebra tan solo un segundo y me doy cuenta de que no ha estado ajeno al juego de las miradas de hace un segundo. Y me pregunto si eso es bueno o es malo para mí.

-después de muuucho tiempo. –me echo hacia atrás en la silla e intento retomar la compostura mientras le doy otro buen repaso con la vista. Está inclinado sobre la mesa jugando con sus manos, ahora que ya no tiene la cerveza. – ¿y tu¿cuándo has querido volver a tras?

Por algún motivo noto que la pregunta le sorprende, aunque fuera obvio que se lo iba a preguntar.

-Pues...ejem,ejem...últimamente todo el tiempo. Es solo que...bueno...

-¿si? –mon Dieu! Ya empezamos, no creo que pueda soportar otra ronda de esto. –¿acaso no es que te gustaría volver al tiempo en que salías con Lorna? Bobby, creo que va siendo hora de que crezcas.

Y su cara se queda tan blanca como la pared, está desconcertado eso seguro, y puedo ver como poco a poco lo que he dicho va penetrando en su cerebro, junta las palabras y asimila la información, en serio, todo eso con solo mirar su cara.

El momento que realmente comprende lo que le acabo de decir su gesto cambia, el rostro se contrae en una mueca de enfado, que aumenta por segundos y poco a poco se enrojece, solo que no tengo muy claro que parte de esto es debido a la furia y que parte debido al alcohol.

Y aquí viene lo que me temía.

-¡quien te crees que eres para hablarme así! –yo por supuesto, le voy a dejar desahogarse y ni me voy a molestar en responderle a eso, para que se note la persona madura que hay en mi interior- ¡el señor perfecto¡Que sabe lo que es mejor para todos! No sé como he sobrevivido hasta ahora sin tu sabiduría.

Se pone de pié y temo por un momento que se vaya a ir, pero me doy cuenta de que no ha acabado de hablar cuando vuelve a abrir la boca.

-¡que crezca¡estoy seguro de que Alex te apoyaría en eso, y probablemente todos los demás¡que crezca¡pues para que lo sepas yo tuve que crecer de golpe cuando me uní a los x-men! Y he ido encajando golpe tras golpe desde entonces, y ni TU ni nadie tiene derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer cuando todo lo que conocía, toda mi vida, se desmorona bajo mis pies. Y la gente me dice: "es normal" "las cosas cambian, supéralo" "crece un poco Bobby" y a nadie parece importarle que de repente haya desconocidos donde solían estar mis amigos, que los antiguos enemigos se paseen por el edificio a su antojo o que el hielo me devore! Todo el mundo se adapta menos yo, y lo intento¡créeme, que lo intento! Pero no puedo, y puede que para cuando lo consiga sea ya demasiado tarde...

le observo, tiene la cara colorada, seguramente del sofoco de soltar ese discurso, del cabreo y posiblemente también por las cervezas. Se deja caer sobre la silla con un golpe seco, se lleva la mano a la frente y mira al infinito, imagino que a penas se puede creer todo lo que acaba de soltar en un momento...desahogarse le hará bien...o no.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse por sus mejillas de un momento a otro mientras él sigue mirando a ninguna parte.

Esta es una de las partes malas de ser un hombre (vale, vale, no tenemos que menstruar, ni parir, ni mear sentados), todo el mundo da por sentado que no debemos llorar, y en cuanto uno se descuida un poco, zas! Te encuentras en una situación como esta de la que es difícil salir. Mañana por la mañana no podrá ni mirarme solo de pensar que le he visto llorar...lo que por cierto es una experiencia nueva, no puedo decir que los ojos enrojecidos le hagan especialmente mono, pero parece un perrito abandonado pidiendo a gritos que lo lleven a casa, y se me parte el corazón, como ya he dicho antes.

Sendos lagrimones ruedan por su cara y esta vez centra su mirada en mí, y abre un poco la boca, como para decir algo, como para darme una explicación de porque esta llorando por obvio que sea (que sería algo como: "no estoy llorando, solo tengo una pestaña en los dos ojos" o "¿cuánto quieres que te pague por mantener la boca cerrada?") pero cierra los labios de nuevo y esta vez se derrumba del todo.

Solo puede llevarse las manos a la cara y apoyarse para que la mesa aguante su peso, su cuerpo tiembla con cada sacudida provocada por el llanto pese a que no emite ningún sonido.

Y por fin llega la reacción que esperaba desde que se le humedecieron los ojos (unos 15 segundos atrás): se levanta y hace amago de irse. Intento plantearme si debo dejarle marchar para que se lama las heridas en la soledad de su cuarto o si debería intentar consolarlo, y acto seguido, cual de los dos casos evitará que huya de mí como de la peste mañana. Pero mi cuerpo decide por mí, y en una fracción de segundo lo tengo cogido por los brazos para evitar que escape.

-Robert... –ni caso, mira el suelo- Robert, mírame...oui?-durante lo que parece una eternidad, levanta la cara – En algún momento tenías que dejarlo salir...- me mira con cara de horror, como si le hubiera dicho que me iba a comer sus higadillos con una cucharilla de café – es mejor que te desahogues – mueca de desconcierto, y por fin le susurro al oído lo que de verdad necesita saber en estos momentos- te JURO que no se lo diré a nadie.

Esto sí obtiene una reacción, que me pilla bastante desprevenido: se abraza a mí, como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo capaz de salvarle la vida, o quizá el único que se ha dignado a darle consuelo, y rompe a llorar.

Procuro no pensar en que mi camisa de seda gris de Armani se va a quedar para el arrastre y procuro no pensar tampoco en que el cuerpo que tengo contra mí está lo más cerca que lo tendré nunca y que para llegar a esto ha tenido que emborracharse y tener una crisis nerviosa, ah, asco de vida!

Pero si mi vida es un asco como será la de Robert, que imagino que ahora está llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cierro mis brazos en torno a él y aprieto para que note mi presencia, para que sepa que me tiene a su lado, para que vea que no esta solo.

Ojalá se lo pudiera decir con palabras.


	3. tercer escalofrío

Nota de la autora/ disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, por mucho que los pida por navidad, yo sólo los utilizo para mis pequeños placeres privados, y de momento no se quejan.

aviso: este fanfiction contiene slash, si no te gusta no se que haces aquí todavía.

--------------------

--------------------

**Escalofrío**

capítulo tercero

Por fin ha ocurrido, he perdido la cabeza definitivamente.

Eso es lo único que explica porqué estoy llorando como una niña de tres años, a la que le han roto su juguete favorito, abrazado a un mutante gay canadiense (aunque no se si lo que debería preocuparme de esto es lo de "gay" o lo de "canadiense").

Claro que si fuera cualquier otro mutante gay canadiense quizá la cosa no sería tan grave, pero estamos hablando de Beaubier: el Dios del sarcasmo, que JAMÁS va a dejar pasar esta, voy a tener que soportar que me lo eche en cara el resto de mi vida.

Ya me lo imagino dentro de 20 años, haciendo bromas privadas sobre aquel día que le arruiné su cara camisa de...¿seda¿este tío usa seda? Dios, déjame morir...

Y morirme es lo único que me apetece ahora mismo; después de haberle pegado un repaso por encima (y en voz alta) a algunas de las razones por las que mi vida es una mierda lo único que se me ha venido a la cabeza es lo solo que estoy y, venga, acéptalo, lo solo que voy a morir, justo entonces he empezado a llorar.

Joder¿porqué no puedo calmarme¿porqué no puedo comportarme como un hombre adulto de una puñetera vez¿porqué no puedo soltarme de Jean-Paul? A ver si va a ser verdad que necesito madurar un poco...

Siento sus manos en mi espalda trazando círculos, sujetándome con fuerza, no sé si para transmitirme apoyo o para evitar que salga corriendo (que es lo que haría si no me lo impidiera: correr a esconderme debajo de las mantas de mi cama para no salir nunca más, viviría allí el resto de mis días, tengo baño propio, los DVD's, la playstation...¿qué más puedo pedir¿comida? siempre puedo hacer como Logan y comerme un brazo, o una pierna, o incluso esa parte del cuerpo que a penas uso dado que no tengo vida sexual y nadie va a querer tocar una vez se convierta en hielo).

Hago un esfuerzo y aparto un poco la cara, con la simple intención de comprobar si tiene cara de disgusto o de estar empezando a perder la paciencia, no se cual me va a dar mas miedo. Pero para mi sorpresa tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara afligida, como si sintiera mi dolor. La verdad es que me he pasado con las cervezas porque me lo debo de estar imaginando.

¡Claro¡las cervezas! Puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol, todo el mundo hace tonterías cuando esta borracho, yo mismo he hecho muchas y nadie me ha culpado luego: vomitar en las macetas de mi madre, proclamarle amor incondicional a Barbra Streisand, cantar "like a virgin" a dúo con Hank, liarme con algún tío... en fin, son cosas que luego la gente te perdona por no estar en tus cabales, aunque solo te hayas tomado

un par...

-Estrella? –me atrevo a decir, y me arrepiento en cuanto oigo lo temblorosa que suena mi voz- ejem, Jean-Paul? Perdona...creo que he bebido demasiado.

-No tanto, ... a penas te has bebido tres cervezas – me dice sin abrir los ojos si quiera.

Mierda.

Abre los ojos y clava en mí su mirada, para mi sorpresa no hay dulzura en sus ojos, son fríos y duros, como pegarte contra una pared de hielo (algo en lo que he tenido alguna pequeña experiencia, pero que eso quede entre nosotros...), nadie diría que me estaba abrazando hace tres segundos; sin embargo cuando habla su voz suena cálida, casi reconfortante.

-No te preocupes, se que ahora pinta mal, non? Pero si te das tiempo todo se solucionará.

-uh...

-Sé lo que es sentirte apartado dentro de tu propio grupo, claro que tu caso es distinto...

-eh, ah...-ese soy yo, Mr. Elocuencia en persona.

-No dejes que la angustia te consuma, eh? Si necesitas hablar o algo, cuenta conmigo.

Cuando termina me pone una mano en el hombro para remarcar sus palabras, algo relajado, natural...masculino, nada de lloriqueos, ni abrazos, ni crisis nerviosas; simple apoyo entre colegas.

¿es que este tío tiene que ser perfecto hasta en eso?

Yo no soy perfecto, y si no lo sabía antes se debe haber dado cuenta en algún momento entre el tejado y su camisa mojada, así que me limito a hacer lo que me sale, sin pensar cubro la mano que tengo en el hombro con la mía, y sonrío intentando transmitirle mi gratitud.

Y así, en ese momento vuelve a suceder; no se si son sus ojos los que capturan los míos o viceversa, pero cada vez que pasa siento algo que...algo en lo que prefiero no pensar mucho, porque ya tengo bastantes problemas.

Al cabo de un rato Estrella aparta la mirada, se coloca un mechón de pelo que ya estaba en su sitio, carraspea un poco y me dice:

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?– mira alrededor de la cocina

-hum...claro.

-Sal de la rutina, haz algo diferente, divertido, intenta distraerte y pasarlo bien –voy a decir algo, pero me corta en seco- aunque no tengas ganas! -¿cómo ha sabido lo que...?– encerrarte a deprimirte en tu cuarto, o pasar las tardes solo en el congelador no van a hacer que te sientas mejor, sabes? Vete con alguien a dar una vuelta, al cine o lo que sea...no te quedes aquí quieto, necesitas moverte, no quedarte parado mientras los demás evolucionan, o este lugar acabará contigo.

Telépata, fijo.

-Tienes razón...lo que pasa, es que yo...-vamos, respira, ya te has puesto en ridículo antes, puedes volver a hacerlo- ahora mismo no creo haya nadie con quien pueda hacer eso, todos mis amigos tienen sus propios problemas...por si no te has dado cuenta por aquí vamos de crisis en crisis...

-Oh! Ya veo. -¿era sarcasmo eso de su voz?

Levanta una ceja.

Y se calla.

Y me mira.

Y sigue con la ceja levantada pero no sé bien el motiv...ah! claro!

-Jean-Paul...

-Oui? -¿cómo lo hace para mantener la ceja en alto tanto rato?

-...

-...

-¿cómo lo haces para mantener la ceja en alto tanto rato?

Puedo asegurar con total certeza que esto le pilla desprevenido, porque no le da tiempo de darme una sonrisa esnob, ni una risa falsa, en vez de eso se desternilla de la risa, se agarra el abdomen con los brazos y dice algo en francés...que no entiendo del todo pero suena peligrosamente parecido a: "me meo, me meo" ¿dónde esta mi cámara cuando la necesito? Claro que yo no estoy mucho mejor que él.

Así y todo desde mi posición puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que cambia cuando baja la guardia, parece otra persona.

Parece alguien, no sé¿real? Verlo así es como ver a Emma recién levantada, con un pijama viejo y sin maquillar, se acerca mucho a un ser da carne y hueso, alguien con sentimientos.

Y a Jean-Paul le sienta de fábula ese aspecto, me dan ganas de abrazarlo...no, espera, eso ya lo he hecho hoy, ah, si...mientras lloraba desconsoladamente...lo que me recuerda...

-Jean-Paul! –grito un poco para que me oiga por encima de las risas.

- Ou-oui? –respira agitadamente intentando calmarse y se quita las lagrimillas de los ojos.

-Perdóname por lo de antes, no quería implicar que no seas amigo mío...es sólo que estaba pensando en amigos íntimos, ya sa...

Antes de que pueda acabar la frase ha cruzado la habitación y lo tengo delante, con un dedo apoyado en mis labios para hacerme callar (por cierto, funciona bastante bien y me da unos escalofríos muy agradables, aunque espero que eso él no lo note).

-No te disculpes Robert – ahí está otra vez, ese dichoso acento francés casi imperceptible...- solo intentaba tomarte el pelo, sé que no somos...amigos...

Lo dice sin darle la mas mínima importancia pero puedo ver que no es verdad, porque el muro de hielo de sus ojos cae por un segundo y me doy cuenta de que le ha dolido.

-Pero podríamos serlo! -¿eso ha sonado a entusiasmo¿donde habré dejado la inscripción a las animadoras?- ejem...digo que podríamos intentarlo, no? Tu tampoco eres un relaciones públicas precisamente, a penas hablas con nadie a parte de Annie.

A lo mejor deberías plantearte seguir tus propios consejos no? Cuanto hace que no sales del instituto? Por ejemplo.

-Agh ¿tu no estabas deprimido? Creo que me gustaba más cuando llorabas.

-No cambies de tema _monsieur Beaubier_, que me dices ¿te apuntas a hacer algo mañana? Y si nos aburrimos siempre puedo echarme a llorar, ya que dices que te gusta... –muy bien Bobby, parece que vas recuperando tu carisma...

-eh...bueno...c'est bien, la verdad es que no me vendría mal distraerme- se vuelve, camina hacia la puerta y me mira de reojo- aunque sólo sea para no acabar como tú.

-HEY!


	4. cuarto escalofrío

Nota de la autora/ disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, por mucho que los pida por navidad, yo sólo los utilizo para mis pequeños placeres privados, y de momento no se quejan.

aviso: este fanfiction contiene slash, si no te gusta no se que haces aquí todavía.

--------------------

--------------------

**Escalofrío**

capítulo cuarto

Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu ¿que demonios acaba de ocurrir ahí dentro?

En cuanto cierro la puerta de mi cuarto me precipito sobre la cama y procedo a golpearme la cabeza repetidamente con el almohadón ¡imbécil¡imbécil¡imbécil!

Debo de estar teniendo un sueño, o una pesadilla, me es difícil decidirme...

Pero no puedo haberle dicho a Robert que mañana saldría con él!

Esto no me está pasando...esto NO ME ESTA PASANDO!

Mon Dieu...soy imbécil.

Ah! No puede acabar bien ¿y que se supone que voy a hacer mañana¿comportarme como si no estuviera colgado de él ¿como si no quisiera arrancarle la ropa con los dientes?...

¿dónde ha quedado aquello de no acercarme a lo que no puedo tener?

Por las ventanas de mi cuarto entra una tenue luz proyectada por el puñado de farolas que salpican el exterior del instituto.

Estoy cansado, mentalmente agotado. Toda esta noche con Robert ha drenado mis fuerzas. Miro el reloj: las 2:30.

Ahora que lo pienso...no hemos quedado a ninguna hora concreta para la cita...¡no¡nada de cita¡No debo llamarlo cita! Es tan sólo...tan sólo una salida con un amigo, una ¿excursión? No, ni que fuéramos al campo...¿iremos al campo?

¡ Merde¡cuanta incertidumbre! Así no voy a poder dormir.

Vale, nada de pensar en mañana, de hecho nada de pensar en absoluto, hora de dormir.

-...

-...

-...

Si es que soy bueno hasta para no pensar! ... Dieu.

Me despiertan las voces de los niños ¿es que no pueden quedarse callados ni en mis sueños? Ah, non, las voces vienen de la ventana ¿no tendrían que estar en clase? Son las...-levanto la cabeza del cojín y miro el reloj- son las 11.15¡estos crios deberían estar en clase¡yo debería estar dando una clase!

Me levanto de la cama de un salto a una velocidad que licuaría a un elefante y cuando estoy abriendo las puertas del armario la inspiración me llega de golpe: es domingo.

Magnifique Jean-Paul... giro sobre mis talones, más que dispuesto a pasar lo que queda de día metidito en la cama, quizá con un buen libro, y más que probablemente pensando en las diversas formas de llevarme a la cama a Ro...

Salgo despedido, doy vueltas a la habitación a tal velocidad que estoy seguro que de haber entrado alguien no hubiera conseguido verme, del armario al baño, del baño a al escritorio, del escritorio al armario...intentando encontrar algo, pero no sé muy bien el qué. En mi mente solo consigo formar unas pocas frases, del tipo¿he llegado tarde¿se ha ido sin mi¿habrá pensado que no quiero ir con él a...? paro en seco, y me mareo un poco. Veamos, razonemos: no puedo haber llegado tarde, porque no teníamos hora para quedar, y dudo que se haya ido sin mí cuando, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, solo íbamos él y yo...pufft, que alivio!

Y con esto me desplomo sobre la cama, demasiada actividad para un Domingo por la mañana, tanto correr me ha dado hambre.

De día la cocina parece un poco distinta, como si nada del drama de anoche hubiera pasado en realidad. Enciendo la cafetera y me planteo si no me lo habré imaginado todo y cuando le pregunte a Robert a donde vamos me mire, se ría y me interrogue sobre si tomo drogas y donde puede conseguirlas. No, no es una imagen muy agradable. Se me ocurren mejores situaciones que incluyan a Robert (y algunas recurrentes) que disfrutar en mi mente. Humm este café huele de maravilla, creo que lo acompañaré con unas magdalenas, o el paquete entero. Y, mira, aquí hay galletas, me haré también unas tostadas, el desayuno de los campeones!

Voy ya por el final del paquete de magdalenas cuando el objeto de mi angustia entra a desayunar. Otro que ha dormido hasta tarde, llega en pijama, o mas concretamente solo con los pantalones del pijama, el pelo revuelto y cara de sueño, se restriega los ojos con las manos y cuando me ve sentado en la mesa de la cocina (en el lugar que ocupaba él anoche, si no recuerdo mal) pronuncia un "hmpf", que yo interpreto como: "buenos dias Jean-Paul, estas estupendo esta mañana", y sigue su camino hasta la cafetera., obsequiándome con una buena vista de su parte posterior. Solo por eso ha valido la pena salir de la cama.

Pero sin que pueda evitarlo se me escapa un:

-hummm...

-¿estan buenas?

-¡que? - _¡mère...lo he dicho en voz alta?_

-las madalenas¿estan buenas?

-oui, très bon

-pues entonces es una pena que no me hayas dejado ninguna.

Se sienta delante de mi y alarga la mano para coger la caja de las galletas, son de esas con trocitos de chocolate, le encantan.

Coge una y se la lleva a la boca, arranca un trozo de chocolate con los dientes y lo degusta.

Ahora mismo estoy hipnotizado, viéndole comer con calma una dichosa galleta, ni si quiera sé si me está hablando o si me mira mientras come, tan solo puedo mirar sus labios y pensar en alguno de los muchos sueños que he tenido, donde sus labios no estaban manchados de chocolate pero también estaban bastante ocupados y...oh, merde! no creo que la situación pueda ponerse mucho peor (a no ser que saque un cono de helado, ahí si creo que tendría que salir corriendo) ¿porqué me hago esto¿porqué me torturo de esta manera? Lo que debería hacer es apartarme de él, cortar por lo sano y evitar que esto acabe en catástrofe cuando se de cuenta de lo que pasa.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de hoy?

Vuelvo a la realidad, él levanta la vista del periodico que estaba leyendo (ya veis, yo aquí inmerso en la lujuria y la angustia y él leyendo el diario tan ricamente) y yo respondo sin dudar:

-Claro que sí. _– sip, eso es lo que me dura la determinación cuando tiene que ver con Robert, tres segundos._

-Genial! –bueno, su sonrisa parece sincera- ¿qué te apetece hacer?

-Pues no tenía nada pensado_...- a parte de mi duda existencial sobre excursiones al campo, pero creo que eso me lo guardaré para mí_- ¿qué se te ocurre?

-bueeeeno...-deja las galletas sobre la mesa, sonríe pícaramente y me da la sensación de que se le agrandan los ojos- verás, hay una peli que quería ver...

-¿si?

-Así que se me había ocurrido que podíamos ir al cine y pillar algo de cena después.

-no es mal plan –digo procurando sonar pensativo- ¿y que película tenias en mente?

-ah...sí, verás...esta semana reponen Clerks...y me gustaría volver a verla, vamos, si te parece bien! – SÉ que me está poniendo ojitos para que acceda a ver esa película, pero no consigo reconocer el título, así que le rezo a Dios para que no sea una de Disney.

-Bueno, yo no la he visto así que no me imp...

-¿qué no has visto Clerks! –del bote que ha dado ha tirado la silla al suelo y me mira desde arriba.

Me da la impresión de que de un momento a otro va a sacar una sotana y un crucifijo y gritar: "BLASFEMO!", un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, la iglesia y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, todavía no se que les he hecho...

-eeeh,no.

-¿y lo dices tan tranquilo? – se vuelve y recoge la silla- eso es como decir que no has visto Casablanca, o que no has visto Bambi¡son clásicos del cine! Da gracias que me tienes a mi para solucionarlo. Decidido, esta tarde vemos Clerks, no puedo permitir que andes por el mundo inmerso en la incultura.

Ni me molesto en decirle que Bambi no la he visto, Dios sabe lo que eso desataría, la santa inquisición por lo menos. Además ya me han contado el final.

Robert vuelve a centrar su atención en la caja de galletas, que en pocos minutos ha menguado su contenido considerablemente, y yo acabo con mis tostadas lo más rápido que puedo, lo último que necesito ahora es mirarlo comer galletas de esa manera tan lasciva, seguro que lo hace a posta (o eso o yo estoy muy salido, que también es posible)¡que aquí hay niños!

-Entonces ¿nos vemos a las siete en el recibidor?- me pregunta con una sonrisa

-No llegues tarde, o me iré sin ti.

-Y tu no intentes escapar, esta peli es por tu propio bien. –afirma con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Oui mère...

Me esta empezando a dar miedo esto del cine.

Bueno, será mejor que empiece a rebuscar en el armario si quiero estar listo para las siete. Sí, que pasa¿cuánto tardáis vosotros en elegir la ropa para una cita? No,cita no, ... recuerda Jean-Paul: no es una cita.

Ahg ¿qué me pongo?

--------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por las reviews! Me dan mucho ánimo para ponerme a escribir, asi que gracias!

El corrector este de FF hace lo que le da la gana con los textos de todo el mundo o solo con los míos? por pura curiosidad, vamos.

Y sí, ya se que este capítulo ha sido de relleno¿pero a que la escena de las galletas ha valido la pena? la verdad es que queria meter de por medio un "the morning after" y quitarle un poco de drama que tanto angst no es bueno para la salud, solo en pequeñas dosis.

Kannary: 100 hojas? no se yo...con lo vaga que soy para escribir cada capi...

Atenea Jones: si que cuesta un monton encontrar cosas en español, yo sobrevivo básicamente con las de Rhea Carlysse, pero como de momento nos tiene a dos velas... y respecto al rating, bueeeno, yo quiero cumplir y cumpliré, lo que tengo todavía claro es como de gráfico será, que es mi primer fanfiction!

Ya estoy trabajando en el quinto capítulo!

y con eso, un beso a todos!


	5. quinto escalofrío

Nota de la autora/ disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, por mucho que los pida por navidad, yo sólo los utilizo para mis pequeños placeres privados, y de momento no se quejan.

aviso: este fanfiction contiene slash, si no te gusta no se que haces aquí todavía.

--------------------

--------------------

**Escalofrío**

-No, si al final llegaré tarde –digo en voz alta contemplando el montón de ropa que hay encima de la cama y esparcida por el suelo y los muebles -la única cosa que me pide y no puedo hacer ni eso, soy un caso.

Me rasco la cabeza¿qué me pongo¿algo arreglado? Ppff, si solo vamos al cine del centro comercial y seguramente pillaremos unas pizzas o algo ¿algo informal, entonces? Aah...todavía hablamos de Jean-Paul ¿no? madre mía, que desastre, y la ropa buena la tengo sucia, me llevo las manos a la cara, no quiero ni mirar...

Bueno, por lo menos aún tengo tiempo para decidirme, hemos quedado dentro de...hace 10 minutos.

Bien.

Vale.

Calma Drake, no es para tanto, solo estas aquí plantado en calzoncillos mientras el hombre con la paciencia mas corta del mundo espera bajo para llevarte al cine.

-A la mierda –y dicho esto cojo los vaqueros más limpios que tengo y la primera camiseta del montón, esa azul que me he estado poniendo y quitando toda la tarde pero todavía no acaba de convencerme, agarro el abrigo y tras un vistazo rápido en el espejo marcho escaleras abajo.

Y allí está él. Una palabra: Guau.

Pantalones grises, camisa negra (muy ajustada!), informal pero elegante, un aspecto que solo él podría lograr, y yo con estas pintas.

Me planteo seriamente volver a subir y cambiarme de ropa cuando Jean-Paul levanta la cabeza y se fija en mí.

Me sonríe.

Vaya.

¿a que ha venido ese escalofrío? Quiero decir que, claro que esta guapo, esta MUY guapo, y sus ojos azules brillan un montón, vaya que si brillan ... debe ser producto de los focos del recibidor que harían sexualmente atractivo a un babuino...dejémoslo correr.

-Llegas tarde. –afirma, pero no deja de sonreírme y eso me da la pista de que no está enfadado, lo que es bueno porque no querría tener que soportar a un Jean-Paul cabreado toda la tarde, ya tengo bastantes problemas.

-Perdona. ¿tu coche o el mío? –veis, no he llorado, aunque eso de tu coche o el mío ha estado peligrosamente cerca de sonar a otra cosa...

-El mío, vayamos con estilo. –dice mientras avanzamos hacia el parking

-¿qué tiene el mío de malo? Es un clásico

-Si con clásico quieres decir viejo, claro.

-te lo perdono porque eres canadiense y no sabes de lo que hablas – lo peor es que lleva razón, ES un clásico, pero era de mi padre cuando era joven...

-Vaya, gracias por tu magnanimidad...- y se inclina para abrirme la puerta del coche haciendo una reverencia, yo le devuelvo la reverencia y entro.

---------------------------------------

Tres horas más tarde nos encontramos sentados en la pizzería delante de cuatro pizzas, una para mí, tres para él. Si vierais la cara que ha puesto el dependiente...

-Ese hombre es un genio! –exclama llevándose otra porción a la boca

-Lo sé, todavía no me puedo creer que no la hubieras visto.

-Que escenas! La del complot del vendedor de chicles! – gesticuló con las manos riendo

-y la del consejero espiritual en busca de la docena de huevos perfectos...

-...con la chica del laboratorio de inseminación artificial!!! Jajaja!

Y no podemos parar de reírnos los dos, aunque ni si quiera es tan gracioso en realidad.

Hasta el momento la noche ha ido bien: sin explosiones, ni invasiones alienígenas o masas de gente furiosas exigiendo nuestras cabezas y, bueno, magneto no nos ha atacado, lo que siempre es algo positivo.

Si, definitivamente esta siendo una buena tarde, Jean-Paul tiene razón (pero no se lo digáis o se le hinchará más el ego) tengo que sacar la cabeza del congelador más a menudo, y raptarlo para que haga algo conmigo porque cuando no se comporta como un estirado Estrella es bastante entretenido, incluso simpático.

El centro comercial está lleno de gente que carga con bolsas repletas de productos que casi seguro no necesitan, se pasean arriba y abajo y de cuando en cuando miran hacia nosotros, bueno, hacia Jean-Paul. Hay que reconocerle que sabe captar la atención de la gente, con esa camisa ajustada y esa sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre suele llevan en la cara. Claro que él parece ajeno a toda la gente que le mira y sigue comiendo y comentando la película como si tal cosa. Que mono.

¡¿mono¡¿qué mono?! No Drake, no vallas ahí, ni se te ocurra empezar a pensar en un tío en términos de "mono", de hecho ni se te ocurra empezar a pensar en tíos, punto. Es ya lo que me faltaba. Yo no...

-Robert!

-¡¿que?! – no puedo evitar dar un salto en asiento- Dios mío! Sehadadocuentasehadadocuenta...

-Solo te preguntaba si sabes donde queda el baño en este centro comercial. Estas muy raro¿te encuentras bien? Estabas normal hace un segundo.

-Si, estoy bien, no es nada, nada en absoluto, nop. – y ahora le suelto mi sonrisa de 2000 watios y seguro que cuela.

-Vale, lo que tu digas –me parece que no ha colado, pero se levanta de todas formas y lo deja correr- me dices donde están los aseos o tengo que buscarlos por mi mismo?

-Al volver la esquina, los verás sin problemas.

-D'accord, ahora vuelvo¿me pides el postre?

Que miedo, el chico de la barra si que va a tener trabajo hoy.

---------------------------------------

Ya de vuelta en el instituto, entramos intentando no hacer ruido.

Todo esta muy oscuro ¿qué hora será? Nos hemos entretenido tanto hablando durante la cena que nos han cerrado el puesto de las pizzas y casi cierran el centro comercial con nosotros dentro, el tiempo se nos ha pasado volando conversando sobre los x-men, los estudiantes, los...

-Ahhg!

¡Plaf!

-¿Robert?

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?

-uuh...no estoy seguro.

Jean-Paul enciende la luz, y ahí estoy yo: tendido en el suelo con cara de susto, las piernas liadas entre un montón de abrigos, y con el largo soporte metálico de estos descansando sobre mi pecho. Me imagino el aspecto que tengo y me da la risa, y en una fracción de segundo Estrella se me une, y sin parar de reír me tiende una mano y me levanta del suelo. Creo que me he reído más hoy que en los últimos dos meses.

-Bueno, ahí queda nuestra entrada silenciosa. ¿seguro que no te has hecho daño?

-Solo tengo herido el orgullo, y el culo un poco dolorido.

-Y mas que te va a doler como no recojas el abrigo de Emma del suelo, esas pieles son caras¿sabes?

-Como si ella no pudiera permitirse cuarenta de estos... – digo, pero vuelvo a colocar el abrigo todo lo rápido que puedo, enfadar a la reina blanca no es nunca una buena idea.

Para cuando me doy la vuelta Jean-Paul ya está sentado en un sofá encendiendo la tele.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-Un poco –contesta cambiando de canal a gran velocidad- pero quiero comprobar el estado de mis acciones antes de irme a dormir.

-Estooooo...no se como decírtelo estrellita, pero son las tantas de la madrugada, todavía no ha abierto la bolsa...

-La Inglesa sí –contesta, gira la cabeza para mirarme y levantar una ceja – y si vuelves a llamarme "estrellita" te mando allí de una patada en el culo.

-Touché- y me tiró de espaldas sobre mi lado del sofá, yo estoy que me muero de sueño y se me escapa un bostezo, pero por raro que parezca no me apetece irme a la cama mientras él esté despierto, hace tanto tiempo que no hablo con nadie tan a gusto.

-Y dime "Estrella" – procuro que note como remarco la palabra- ¿los hombres son tan complicados como las mujeres?

Sigue mirando la pantalla en silencio y tras unos segundos me responde.

-No te sabría decir –me guiña un ojo- nunca he salido con ninguna mujer. Pero creo que sí, no me parece que sea cuestión de genero, sino que los asuntos del corazón son complicados de por sí. ¿por qué lo preguntas¿Es que con todo lo de Lorna te estas planteando cambiarte de acera?

-No!!! – vale, mala respuesta, eso ha sonado fatal.

-Tranquilo, era broma, ya se que no eres gay – tiene cara de preocupado

-Perdona...-la has cagado Drake- no es culpa tuya, es que estoy un poco raro últimamente.

-Me hago una idea. –y vuelve la vista a la pantalla.

-...

-...

-¿y como dices que van tus acciones?

---------------------------------------

La playa es uno de mis lugares preferidos: con toda esa arena para hacer castillos, las olas y el agua. Pero esta en concreto es preciosa, ver nevar en una playa es algo único.

Un momento, alguien sale del agua. Debe estar mal de la cabeza, se va a helar. Se acerca. Es un hombre: alto, moreno, y, oooh, que pectorales. Tiene los ojos azules y ¿orejas puntiagudas? Creo que lo conozco pero no consigo recordar donde.

-Bonjour, Robert. –¿Acento francés? Me suena, me suena mucho- ¿no hace un día estupendo para nadar? Nada conmigo.

Me coge de la mano y me guía hacia el agua antes de que tenga tiempo de responderle.

-¿estas loco¡pero si esta nevando! –se para y se vuelve para contestarme a pocos metros de la orilla.

-Ya se que está nevando, no debería molestarte, al fin y al cabo eres el hombre de hielo.

-Cierto -¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar?- pero tu vas a ponerte enfermo.

-Moi? Que va, soy muy resistente a las temperaturas extremas, cosas de la genética, ya sabes.

Me coge de la muñeca esta vez y vuelve a andar.

-Espera un momento!-y me paro apretando con fuerza los talones contra la arena –ni si quiera llevo bañador!

-Si que lo llevas.

Tiene razón, miro hacia abajo y veo que lo llevo puesto, pero aquí hay algo que no cuadra...mi pecho...esta intacto¡No hay hielo!

-Pero si no quieres bañarte no pasa nada –oigo que me dice- podemos hacer otras cosas.

Y de repente hay manos en mi pecho. Mi corazón se desboca, y al ver la sonrisa de su cara me doy cuenta de lo que pasa: me quiere besar. Este hombre tan endemoniadamente guapo quiere besarme, eso esta mal ¿o no? Se me acerca más. ¿debo dejarle que me bese¿quiero que me bese? Le miro a los ojos y se me despejan las dudas.

Siento la calidez de un fuego, ya no estamos en la playa, estamos en mi casa (bueno, en casa de mis padres) ¿porqué esta puesto el árbol de navidad?

¡Oye¿eso no es el camión de bomberos con escalera extensible¡el que tira agua de verdad! Solo han tardado unos veinte años en traérmelo ¡pero que más da! Vuelvo a dejarlo junto al árbol y me giro en busca de mi misterioso acompañante, que está subiendo las escaleras y se dirige hacia mi cuarto, lo encuentro sentado en mi cama observando la decoración.

-Muy bonito, es tan...americano.

-Es sarcasmo eso que detecto en tu voz.

Una sonrisa y solo una sonrisa basta para hacer que me tiemblen las rodillas.

-Como me conoces...pero si no te gusta lo que digo a lo mejor deberías probar a callarme, non?

-aaah...-ay Dios, que se levanta de la cama!

-Solo quiero que me digas una cosa. – sus dedos acarician mi cuello y siento que de un momento a otro me voy a desmayar, seguro. -¿quieres esto¿quieres besarme? No me gustaría que te sintieras obligado...-su sonrisa le delata, ya sabe lo que le voy a contestar- quiero oírlo de tus labios.

Pero yo no puedo decirlo, si lo digo lo haré real, será cierto que me gusta, esto no será lo mismo que besar a un desconocido cuando llevo dos copas de más en el cuerpo, todos estos años... pero si no lo digo...sé que si no lo digo se acabará todo, quizá no tenga otra oportunidad.

-Bésame.

Contengo la respiración, se inclina sobre mí y cierro los ojos.

Siento sus manos en mi cintura, sujetándome con delicadeza, como para no dejarme escapar, cosa que quizá debería hacer, esto es tan aterrador y a la vez tan maravilloso.

Y entonces sus labios rozando los míos, con infinita ternura. Saben dulces, y cálidos, como estar debajo de las mantas comiendo bombones en un día de invierno.

Siento algo dentro de mí que no puede ser real, algo que no había sentido nunca.

Una mano juega con mi pelo, casi del mismo modo que su lengua juega con mis labios: lentamente, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se encienda a su tacto.

Nos separamos lentamente y yo tomo aire, pero el calor sigue dentro de mí, una sensación tan etérea que no puede ser real. Puedo ver la felicidad en su mirada y estoy seguro de que él ve lo mismo en la mía.

-¿qué te ha parecido?

-ge-genial

-¿te gustaría repetir?

-ya lo creo

En cuanto me acerco siento como la fuerza de la gravedad se apodera de mí, el escenario ha cambiado otra vez, ahora estamos en la sala común, tumbados en el sofá frente a la tele encendida.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, y me doy cuenta de hasta que punto me apetece besarle y estos sentimientos ¿han aparecido de la noche a la mañana? No puede ser. Mis labios rozan los suyos y en mismo momento de hacer contacto siento que algo no va bien, hay algo distinto en esta escena, todo estos es mas...real.

---------------------------------------

Madre del amor hermoso! Estoy besando a Jean-Paul!

Rompo el contacto lo más rápido que puedo y me aparto hacia atrás, el movimiento le despierta y muy despacio abre los ojos, y parpadea.

Por favor Dios mío, por favor Señor, que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado...

Me quiero morir.

-------------------------------

Bueno sé que he tardado bastante en acabar este capi, pero para compensar también es más largo.¿que os ha parecido la escena del sueño? A ver si Bobby se aclara de una vez, que su subconsciente ya le esta enviando señales!

Atenea Jones: me perece que el que ha sufrido más en la cita ha sido el pobre Bobby que tiene la cabeza echa un lío!

Kannary: que me sonrojo!

MAndrew : a ver si es verdad y empiezas a escribir!!! a mi lo de la flojera me va por temporadas, hay días que solo escribo un línea y otros hago un par de páginas de un tirón. Es cuestión de aprobechas los días buenos!

Y para el próximo capi : la reacción de Jean-Paul ¿se habrá dado cuenta del beso de Bobby?


End file.
